


awkward sex

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: two times yosukes had sex. his first and his most recent.





	awkward sex

Yosuke couldn't remember his first time with Souji. Even what would of classified as loosing his virginity. He mentally flipped through event after event, with his hand down his underwear. Only two stuck out as any sort of significant to Yosuke.

* * *

_June 21th 2010 - 11:30 pm_ ♥️ 

The couch was small and cramped. But the only other option was the floor and Souji had refused. His body halfway plopped over Yosuke's ribcage, at an awkward, crushing angle. 

The way Souji rubbed himself aganist his thigh. The way his leg twitched when he hit just the right spot, sent shockwaves through Souji's body. With the way his shoulders snapped forward and his breath hitched. How he grabbed Yosuke's t-shirt, tugged on it like a blanket trapped underneath the box spring. Balled up in his fist.

"Hana-chan," his body was bent over. He couldn't make out his face in the dark. "Your birthday is soon, I wanna make it extra special..." his lips were soft. Like a butterfly grazing Yosuke's neck, the sensitive skin by his collarbone. The way his hand snaked down his body made Yosuke's heartbeat quicker. His long fingers cold and bony.

But when Souji's hand slipped into his underwear for the first time, it was like Yosuke's brain turned off. Too skilled at rubbing his clit in a perfect circle. Made Yosuke cum for the first time. Crying on the couch with Souji's hand squeezed between his thighs. Too tense from the intensity of his orgasm that the slightest touch felt like an electric shock. 

Looking over at the dull shine of the cable box. The only light in the room. Not a sound but Souji's breathing and the buzz of the refrigerator from the kitchen.

"It's midnight," the way Souji pressed against his body was more suffocating than before. "Happy birthday, Hana-chan." 

 _Last Tuesday, August 9th 2011 - 9:00 pm_ ♥️ 

Souji was closer than usual. In a big t-shirt. His pussy barely covered by a thong. Bragging about how he got a package of them last month. The image of Souji taken with his flip phone running through his mind. _Crappy camera quality_. Cam sex was more his style - Souji in front of the dim light of the laptop. Naked from the waist down. The memory made Yosuke insanely aroused.

His pale legs were spread. Sitting back in Yosuke's desk chair. He had his fingers on his lips, spreading them apart. His face red and sweaty from arousal and the heat of summer lingering in Yosuke's room. Pulling the string of the thong to the side. A better look than before.

Yosuke had his face in Souji's vagina. His nose against the patch of trimmed hair. His tongue lapping at his leaking hole. One finger inside of him. Just like he was taught. Told by Souji. He turned up the music on his iPod shuffle when Souji's explanation ran through his mind again. _He didn't have to piss him off like that_. Yosuke knew what to do. He watched enough porn in his free-time.

His pussy was soaking through his underwear. A developing wet spot. The only satisfaction that Yosuke could get was by bumping himself against the leg of the rolling chair. Not even close to enough pressure to allow him to cum. 

Souji tilted his head back, swallowing hard. The muscles in his throat contracting. His grey hair sticking to his moist forehead. Kicking the carpet when he came. His breath coming out hard.

"I love you, Hana-chan. God, I love you." he sank to the floor. Like Yosuke gave him the gift of a lifetime. His face covered in the side of Yosuke's neck. Mouthing at it lazily. His body slumped over. Yosuke sucked the energy out of him.

* * *

His headphones slipping off his head. Music playing through them. Finger fucking himself to the memories of his partner with his skinny legs spread apart. Biting on the sleeve of his t-shirt to keep his moaning quiet. Rubbing between his lips. Anywhere he could touch. Anywhere that would set him off.

But Yosuke always came to the depressing realization that it wasn't nearly as satisfying to orgasm when Souji wasn't there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was heavily ended from the original but i think this version came out better


End file.
